<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Officially Calling This Fic "Fluffzaya" by kalliblast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524644">Officially Calling This Fic "Fluffzaya"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalliblast/pseuds/kalliblast'>kalliblast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Izaya Being Izaya (Durarara!!), Mild Language, OOC, One Shot, blood mention, but ooc is good some times, i wrote this months ago and didn't reread it i dont even know if it makes sense, izaya gets beat up bc come on he deserves it lmao, kinda soft kinda sweet, what's that? fluffzaya? oh baaaby, with a bit of pre established relationship somewhat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:49:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalliblast/pseuds/kalliblast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i> Unnoffically </i> called "Ms. Hero"<br/>Izaya gets hit a little too hard and, reluctantly, you lend him a hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Orihara Izaya/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Officially Calling This Fic "Fluffzaya"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Described as "POV: Izaya gets beat the fuck up" and "Izaya punching bag AU"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Izaya Orihara was having a shitty day.</p><p>Fighting had always come more naturally to him and those skills were only refined by his constant brawls with Ikebukuro’s infamous brute. Izaya didn’t even want to think of the man’s name right now, it would only make him more agitated. </p><p>Today his skill had been thoroughly tested, though. Izaya knew he had people who hated him, he carried his pocket knife around knowing that at any moment, someone could start a fight with him. He didn’t expect that someone to be 30-50 feral gang members, all looking for blood. Suddenly, he didn’t feel too confident with his knife. Izaya was too prideful to not take up the challenge, he truly thought he could escape the group. </p><p>But no matter how much he stabbed and sliced, the fuckers kept getting up- or multiplying like… like a bug that multiplies. His brain is too fried to think of witty metaphors.</p><p>He meant to cling onto the fire escape of a building, but the ladder he grabbed onto ended up extending, causing him to fall comically into a pile of back alley trash, surrounded by the shit eating grins of whatever gang he had somehow pissed off.</p><p>Izaya stared at their faces with disgust. Is that how he looked when he smiled at people?</p><p>He didn’t have much time to think about it before he felt an insufferable pain in his skill- someone had kicked him- with steel toed boots, no less. He wanted to get back up, to flee. Maybe it was cowardly, but this was about survival! Who knows what these assholes might do to him?!</p><p>Kick and punch and spit, that’s what! It made him feel sick, how helpless he looked all curled up in a pile of trash as some gang members that he believed he could easily take on kicked on him.</p><p>They didn’t kill him, but honestly Izaya felt like he would have preferred death over this humiliation.</p><p>His own humans, hurting him like this. It was shameful, really. </p><p>When the men were satisfied, they fled, presumably to avoid any police presence. Little did they know that no one cared enough about Izaya to call the police, or an ambulance for that matter. If he was getting beat, he probably deserved it. </p><p>He threw up in that alleyway, some blood from his nose and mouth mixing in the liquid. Gross.</p><p>His jacket, once fluffy and kind of comforting, was matted and smelly. The dumpster liquid mixed with the blood could be thanked for that. He shed the jacket, leaving it in the trash heap. </p><p>Izaya sat still in the garbage for a minute, unsure of what to do. Luckily, he was still conscious. He could walk, albeit with a limp. Also everything fucking hurt.</p><p>Izaya concluded that he’d go home to address his wounds. Talking with the police was definitely a no- they’d be too ecstatic to actually help him. And the closest hospital was further than his house. Maybe Namie would be home. She wasn’t too fond of him all the time, but she would probably give him a hand.</p><p>Probably.</p><p>Izaya slowly stood up, using the building to hold himself up. He took one step before crumbling back to the floor. He hissed in pain, his whole leg flaring up. </p><p>He stumbled again. If he had to guess the pain was probably coming from a broken bone. His ankle hurt like hell. It wasn’t bending in a normal direction.</p><p>He bit his lip. This was going to be a lot more of a hassle than he wanted it to be.</p><p>He lifted himself up again, relying on the wall more now than ever. With his left leg basically dragging behind him, Izaya started to make his way back to his apartment.</p><p>He turned the corner out of the alley, wincing as his leg flared up in pain. He remembers taking more steps down the street, but it was most likely in a dream. The second he got out of the alley, he collapsed on the sidewalk.</p><p>Maybe he wasn’t as okay as he thought.</p><p> </p><p>You were having an amazing day. </p><p>You finally got the job you’ve been looking for, your test results from last semester came in with overwhelmingly positive grades, and your favorite store was having a sale, meaning you got a lot of new clothes for the winter. You barely had the half a mind to go out and buy a lottery ticket. </p><p>Best of all, that dumb pest hadn’t bothered you all day.</p><p>Izaya was more than an annoyance, but what could you do? You put up with his shit a lot, hoping that he’ll eventually get bored and find someone else to play with. But he was persistent with you. It was weird, like he was attached. You didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing.</p><p>Your day was quiet, fun, and calm without him constantly bugging you about something. You walked with a bit of a skip in your step with large shopping bags in your hands and a smile on your face.</p><p>But then you saw, in the distance, a very disheveled looking person limping out from behind an alley and you dropped everything in your hands.</p><p>“Oh what the fuck.” The person fell to the floor. You quickly wondered if they were dead, praying to every God that you could think of that they weren’t. </p><p>You whipped out your pepper spray from your purse, cautiously walking near the alley and the person who had collapsed before your eyes. You looked around, holding the can like a gun in front of you. You stood there for a few seconds, sighing when you realized that the mystery person’s attacker(s) were gone. Pocketing your pepper spray, you knelt down next to the person to get a better look at them in the dim light.</p><p>Immediately, you tensed up when you realized it was Izaya Orihara, the exact person you did not want to see.</p><p>Not only that, he was beaten to shit. He seemed to still be breathing, but was very bloody and bruised. You physically winced looking at him, what the hell happened?</p><p>He probably deserved it.</p><p>You sighed. Were you going to have to help him? </p><p>Well, you know you didn’t have to. </p><p>But then who would? </p><p>You hated having morals. Caring about people. Even the ones who didn’t care about you.</p><p>You gathered your things and took a seat next to Izaya’s fainted body, pulling out your phone. You scrolled down your contacts a bit, landing on a “Dr. Stinky.”</p><p>“Hey, Shinra? I’m going to need your help…”</p><p> </p><p>It was quiet in the Kishitani household as Shinra worked to address Izaya’s wounds. He still hadn’t woken up, which was probably a good thing. He’d be in a lot of pain if he was awake.</p><p>You sat curled up in a chair, playing on your phone while you waited for Shinra’s verdict on Izaya’s condition. Celty had made you tea, which you hadn’t drank out of slight nervousness that you didn’t want to admit you had. You felt bad letting it go cold but Celty told you not to worry.</p><p>Finally, Shinra turned around from the couch, removing and disposing of a pair of gloves.</p><p>“Hey, (Y/N)?”</p><p>You put down your phone, giving Shinra your attention. Your face was a little pale. You tried to not look at Izaya, who was still on the couch.</p><p>“He’s going to be okay. Thank you for calling me.”</p><p>You just shrugged, hiding your relief. Shinra continued. </p><p>“I don’t know what would have happened if you didn’t. Not many people care about him like you do.”</p><p>“I don’t care about him…”</p><p>Shinra didn’t respond, a sort of knowing smile on his face as he cleaned up.</p><p>Celty came over to you with something pre typed into her PDA. </p><p>‘Are you going to stay the night?’</p><p>You wanted to go home, obviously, but you were also ready to pass out where you sat. You glanced at Izaya and felt worry wash over you.</p><p>Maybe it was already obvious that you wanted to stay.</p><p>“If you don’t mind, yes.”</p><p>Celty quickly typed a response.</p><p>‘I’ll go grab some blankets :)’ </p><p> </p><p>You laid on the couch opposite of where Izaya was asleep. You tried to fall asleep about three times now, but it’s been hours, and you hadn’t been able to get any shut eye. You stared at Izaya’s sleeping form after deciding that being on your phone wasn’t going to help you at all.<br/>
Thinking about him didn’t help, either.</p><p>It was weird. Almost daily you wished this kind of thing on him, but now that it happened you were a nervous wreck. You were worried about him.</p><p>Yuck. Feelings are gross.</p><p>As you fumed about your emotions, you failed to notice Izaya start to wake up. He blinked open his eyes, looking around before realizing that he was 1. alive, 2. in a house, and 3. not in his house.</p><p>He looked to his left. Couch. He looked to the right.</p><p>(Y/N).</p><p>“Where am I?”</p><p>You jumped, not expecting a voice. With a somewhat flushed face, you turned your head to the other couch and noticed that Izaya was awake. Once again, you hid all your relief.</p><p>“Shinra’s house.” You kept your reply short.</p><p>“Oh? Did you carry me all the way here? How heroic.” He was teasing you.</p><p>“Ha! You wish. I called him to come get you.”</p><p>Izaya didn’t respond. The silence was weird. He always had something to say, why was he being quiet now?</p><p>“. . . Why would you do that?”</p><p>You sputtered, a puzzled look on your face. “What the hell are you talking about? I was worried! You looked like you were going to die! Do you know how traumatic it would be for me if I watched you die? I would never recover.” You tried to keep your reply jovial, hoping he wouldn’t tease or push you about being worried about him.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Now that’s not something you hear every day.</p><p>You were unable to hide your shocked expression. Izaya continued.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to scare you.” He laughed dryly, “I didn’t think someone would care enough to help.”</p><p>Your features softened and for a second, you felt bad for him. You know he would get angry if he knew you were pitying him, but you couldn’t help it.</p><p>“You must have been hit in the head pretty hard, huh? Why’re you acting all soft now?”</p><p>He looked at you with a frown. You sat up, pulling your legs close to yourself.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s fine.”</p><p>He went quiet again and you sighed. You avoided his gaze.</p><p>“Could you get me some water?”</p><p>“Sure, Izaya.”</p><p>You stood up, going to the kitchen and fetching two bottles of water from the fridge. You opened your own and took a sip, placing it on the coffee table. Then you turned to Izaya, who was having a hard time sitting up. You wanted to laugh, honestly, but you aren’t that sadistic.</p><p>You opened the bottle and placed it on the floor next to the couch as you leaned down next to him, helping him sit up against the arm rest. </p><p>He didn’t seem to care much about it, but your face was a bit red as you handed him the water bottle.  He drank it slowly, glancing at you as he did so. When he was done, you took it back and put the cap back on, leaving it on the floor next to him for later. </p><p>Now up close, you could see a lot of his injuries more clearly. A lot of the blood had been cleaned up, but some still dried in his hair and onto his pants. His shirt had been removed, but you hadn’t noticed until now since he was wrapped up in some thick bandages. You could make out a lot of bruises and some cuts- and lots of scars, but those were old.</p><p>“. . . Is something wrong?”</p><p>Your face went red and you looked away, shaking your head. “No… no, sorry.”</p><p>He smirked. That stupid teasing smirk that made you want to punch and kiss him at the same time.</p><p>“So you’re just enjoying the view?”</p><p>You groaned. “Just forget about it, Izaya.”</p><p>He shrugged, “Whatever you say, Ms. Hero.” You could tell the movement hurt him from how he tried (and failed) to hide a wince.</p><p>You rolled your eyes, no longer responding to humor him or anything. It was quiet again. You situated yourself on the floor, leaning your back against the couch. Izaya looked down at you, but you were unable to see him now.</p><p>Finally, the silence was broken, “Thank you.”</p><p>Today seems to be full of firsts, huh?</p><p>“You’re thanking me?”</p><p>“For calling Shinra.”</p><p>You smiled. Getting someone like Izaya to thank you made your heart swell with pride. His facade slipped, even if just for this one night, for this one minute. To you, it was a cause for celebration.</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>The quietness that followed was a bit more comfortable. He seemed content with where the conversation ended, while you were ecstatic. </p><p>“Have you slept?” He suddenly asked and you shook your head.</p><p>“Not even a little.”</p><p>“Are you tired?”</p><p>“Very.” You turned to him, pointing to your bloodshot eyes.</p><p>Izaya shuffled a bit, scooting as flush against the back of the couch as he could. You raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>He lifted one arm, as if asking for a hug. </p><p>“Come here?” </p><p>Oh my god that’s exactly what he wanted.</p><p>You had to cover your mouth to stifle a laugh. The question and how he delivered it was just so awkward, it made you giggle.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Worried you’ll hurt me?”</p><p>“A little, yeah.”</p><p>“Don’t… just…” He shook his arm, as if restating his question. </p><p>You’ve thought about it before, if he had needs like other humans. Of course, he’s human too, but he never acted like it. It threw you off. Did he ever need a hug? You guess that answer is yes.</p><p>You give him a smile, “Okay, but don’t get all mad at me if I poke a bruise.” You got up onto the couch, facing him when you laid down. His arm went down around your waist and you placed your hand gently on his face.</p><p>“You’re so much nicer when you’re all beat up. Maybe you should get pummeled more often.”</p><p>“(Y/N)-Chan! That’s just rude!”</p><p>You laugh, “Sorry.” You place the lightest of kisses on his forehead and he closes his eyes. You close yours too, a small smile on your face.</p><p>“Goodnight, Izaya.” </p><p>“Goodnight, Ms. Hero.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluffzaya.... bc I wrote this when i was Going Through It and needed something soft and sweet.</p><p>The beginning line is a Not So Smooth reference to Warm Healer, a Shigaraki Tomura x Reader by Sanchoyo (On Ao3) Uhhh.. I know it's a completely different fandom but it's a really good fic you should read it if ur into that um child anyway so</p><p>I find myself asking "why do i write so much izaya stuff" the answer is I Don't Know but i'll post it if I enjoy it at least A Little.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>